Nice
by Like-Omg-Like-Seddie
Summary: Takes place after Sonny: So Far. Basically reaction and aftermath of THE BIG CONFESSION. HAHAHH. It should be called that. You heard it here first. One-Shot. SonnyxChad


SPOV

Me and Chad awkwardly walked back onto the stage. We found Tawni in the host's chair, doing that rubber pencil thing I taught her last week, and our host cupping his head in his hands and.....was he..crying?

"I was so close...SO CLOSE!" He screamed.

Me and Chad looked at each other, then at the audience, then at the camera's, that were still on.

"What's going on here?" Chad whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"I don't know...but I'm thinking we should play it cool, until we go to commercial." He nods in agreement and we slowly take our seats.

"Um....hey Tawni. Uhh what 'cha got there?" I ask, wondering why she's emberrassing herself on live TV.

"RUBBER PENCIL! haha. See?" She bounces the pencil up and down in amusement. Okay?

"So, are we like, done here? Cuz, I have places to go, ya know, busy star here." Chad asks Gilroy Smith. Classic Chad. I guess I thought after everything that happened, he would be, I don't know, just a_ little_ bit different.

Gilroy sniffs twice, then looks up at the cameras, just remembering we were still live. "Oh um, we'll be right back on: Gotcha with Gilroy Smith" The audience claps out of habit and the cameras turn off.

"Does somebody wanna explain what's going on here?" I ask, tired of being completely clueless.

"Actually, I think it's YOU TWO who have some explaining to do!" He says, pointing at me and Chad.

"Psh, exlpaining? Us?" I say, nonchalantly.

"What is there to explain?" Chad says, quickly following suit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, 'okay!' Sure. Just go on acting like nothing went on back there...but I'll find out...soon enough." He says, almost as if he was threatening us.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of threat?" Tawni says, surprisingly, as if she was reading my mind.

"No. That's a promise." I was gonna object but the cameras went back on "Hahaha! Funny story Chad! Really funny. Okay. We're just about ready to let these kids go. But first we have a short game to play, just before the shows over" He tells the cameras and the audience.

"Are you guys up for it?" He asks the audience. The crowd applauds, which apparently means they were.

"How 'bout you guys? You up for it?" He asks us. We all look at each other. Of course we didn't want to, but we couldn't say no.

"Of course!" I answered for all of us.

"Yeah Gilroy. Let's play a game!" Tawni says to him, more enthusiastically then I would think. She must have a plan. "How 'bout we ask YOU some questions?" She asks, innocently.

"Hahaha no, no. That's not how the game goes-"

"Well it is now!" I jumped in. Then I winked at Tawni, signaling her to go on with the game.

"Gilroy, in this magazine article, with you on the covor, it says that your first kiss was indeed, and I quote, with a squirrel." Tawni says, picking up the same magazine he blackmaled us with.

"What? No it doesn't!" He says, shaking his head at the audience and national television.

"It's right here, in print. 'Girloy Smith's first kiss was a squirrel.' " Tawni says, matter of factly. I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. Either way, it was working.

"A squirrel, wow, good choice Gilroy." Chad says.

"Oh yes, let's uhhh, just hope it was a girl!" I say to the audience, causing laughter to fill the studio.

"Give me that!" He grabs for the magazine, but Tawni pulls it away.

"Come and get it, Gilroy!" She jumps out of her chair and runs around the stage like a child. Gilroy chases after her while me and Chad watch. He stops, mid chase.

"Uhhh...that's all for tonight folks! Tune in text week to-"

"To see Gilroy kiss a chipmunk!" I interrupt. He scowls at me and the audience loves every bit of it.

Chad stands up and looks Girloy straight in the eye "Gotcha." He says, simply. "Good night everybody." Chad says to the audience. And the cameras go off.

* * *

CPOV

After the show, me, Sonny and Tawni all walk out onto the parking lot of Girloy's studio. I walk them to Sonny's average looking car. Suddenly, there's an awkward silence.

"So....what exactly happened after me and Chad went backstage?" Sonny asks Tawni. I was glad she asked, considering the way everyone was acting after we got back, and Gilroy's threat, I was thinking the same thing.

"You wanna know what happened? I tell you what happened." She trails off and looks at me and Sonny's expectant expressions. Then she looks at Sonny's car "Girloy and I...were playing Solitaire...and he lost." She said.

"Solitaire? Really, Tawni, really?" I said, using my famous catch phrase.

"Look, it doesn't matter okay. Can we just go?" Tawni asks Sonny. Sonny nods and unlocks her car door with her key.

"Wait, Sonny..." I say, soon wishing I hadn't. She turns to me, then turns back to Tawni and gives her the keys. Tawni opens the door and get's inside. Then she puts her head out the window.

"Don't mind me." She tells us, and closes the window. Sonny looks at her friend, then up at me. Man, was she beautiful.

"Yeah?" She asks me, expectantly.

"I uhh, just wanted to wish you...good night?" I lie. I could tell she knew I was lying, just by the way she looked away from me.

I felt bad now, for lying. But I just didn't know what to say. I was so baffled, completely astonished, that after all this time, Sonny Monroe actually....liked me. Not only did she like me, but I liked her. Which made it all the more awkward. But it was also, nice. Yeah. That's the word. Nice.

"Oh..." She sounded disappointed. Well, what did she want me to say? I wanted to kiss her? I couldn't _actually _tell her that. She might think I was like, perverted or too fast or something like that.

"So uhh...good night." I said to her. I felt just as disappointed as her, but I tried not to show it in my voice.

"Good night." She says, more to the ground then to me. She slowley goes to open the car door, but I stop her.

"Uhhh, Sonny?" I didn't know what I was doing, but after tonight, I couldn't let it end like this.

"Yeah?" But before she can even get the word out, my lips meet hers. It wasn't passionate, like the way I kissed Penelope last month on Mackenzie Falls. It wasn't sloppy or rushed either. It was perfect in every way. How soft her lips were on mine, I had never imagined a kiss to be so...so...there wasn't even a word for it. Not in the English language. Maybe in French, or Italian. I hear those languages are pretty romantic.

But I did know of one word that could sum up not only the sweet taste of her lips on mine, not only tonight, when emotions and feelings were revealed, but of Sonny Monroe herself. Everything about her. Her looks, her personality, the fact that she _actually _had feelings for me. And that word was: Nice. It was all really, well, nice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Wow, I noticed this story was very fluffer nutter:) Please review. Tell me if you like it, hated it, loathed it, loved it....WHATEVER. The point is: REVIEW. Cuz that would be nice;-)**


End file.
